jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Drain (move)
|maxpp= |power=40 |accuracy=100 |gen=I |tm1=yes |tm#1=21 |na=no |category=Smart |appeal=1 |jam=4 |cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Startles the last Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Mega Drain (Japanese: メガドレイン Mega Drain) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM21 in Generation I. Mega Drain is the second in a line of three Grass-type HP draining attacks, the other two being and . Effect Generations I and II Mega Drain inflicts damage, and 50% of the damage dealt to the target is restored to the user. The amount of HP recovered is rounded down unless Mega Drain deals only 1 HP of damage. In this case, 1 HP would be restored to the user. If Mega Drain breaks a , no HP will be restored to the user. If HP is restored to the user when its current HP is greater than its maximum HP, its current HP will be set equal to its maximum HP. In the Pokémon Stadium series and Generation II games, Mega Drain will always miss if the target has a substitute. Mega Drain has 10 PP. Generation III Mega Drain will now properly heal the user when damaging a substitute, even if it was broken. If used on a Pokémon with the Ability, the user will lose the amount of HP it would have gained instead. Mega Drain can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV and V Mega Drain's base PP was increased to 15. If the user has a as its held item, it will recover 30% more HP than it normally would. Big Root does not increase damage dealt. All other effects are the same. Generation VI Mega Drain cannot be used if the user is under the effects of . Description |A Grass-type attack. It adds half the HP it drained from the target to the attacker's HP.}} |Steals 1/2 of the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that absorbs half the damage inflicted.}} |A tough attack that drains half the damage it inflicted to restore HP.}} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 19 |19|STAB='}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 23 |23|23|STAB='}} 10 |10|10|STAB='}} 10 |10|10|STAB='}} 13 |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} 22 |22}} 18 |18|STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 23 |23|23|STAB='}} By By TM In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=26 |acc=100% |eff=Restores the user's HP by half the damage taken by the target. |users= }} Pokémon GO Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also restores the user's HP based on the damage it inflicted.}} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |} |} In the anime * In the dubbed version of ''Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, commented about Sawyer's using Mega Drain after their Gym battle. The move mentioned in the original Japanese version was , a move that Treecko cannot legally learn. In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In The Ariados up There, 's Sunbo was revealed to know Mega Drain, but could not execute the move. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超級吸取 百萬噸吸收 超級吸收 |zh_cmn=超級吸取 / 超级吸取 百萬噸吸收 / 百万吨吸收 |nl=Mega Drain |fi=Megapoisto |fr=Mega-Sangsue |de=Megasauger |el=Απομίζηση |hi=बड़ी नाली Badi Naali |it=Megassorbimento Megassorbim. |ko=메가드레인 Mega Drain |pl=Mega Odpływ |pt=Megadreno |ro=Curățenia Completă |sr=Mega isisavanje |es_la="Haz con el lo que quieras" (EP075) Megarrío (DP004) |es_eu=Megaagotar |tr=Mega Boşaltma |vi=Hút Năng Lượng }} Category:HP-draining moves Category:Moves that can jam